1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for playing multimedia for an e-book based on a PDF document and an application for a PC or mobile device for implementing the same and, more particularly, to a system and method for playing multimedia for an e-book based on a PDF document and an application for a PC or mobile device for implementing the same, in which an object, such as the writings and image of an e-book, is mapped with multimedia content and the multimedia content can be played/stopped on a document in response to a request from a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the PDF is an abbreviation of a ‘Portable Document Format’ and is a file format produced using Acrobat or Acrobat Capture developed by Adobe Systems of U.S.A. or equivalent software.
A web cannot provide documents having various formats other than a specific style owing to its limited function. Adobe Systems has distributed Plug-In or Acrobat Reader to users free of charge so that the users can see PDF files on a web. As users who use PDF files are increased, Plug-In or Acrobat Reader has become the most important means when public offices, research institutes, and companies try to distribute documents over the Internet. A PDF file can be printed or can have e-mail attached thereto and can be loaded onto a network server or a website simply. A PDF file having a small file size is an ideal format for electronic distribution.
In particular, the PDF is advantageous in that a PDF file can be viewed and printed in all computers irrespective of whether or not an operating system, software, or a font specific to the PDF file has been installed and it can be viewed and outputted in the state in which a PDF file has been designed in the original application program.
Accordingly, a PDF file has been rooted as an electronic document format standard for the exchange of information which is most safe and reliable so far since it was issued in 1993. In particular, a PDF file has been used in worldwide governments and companies for the safe sharing, management, and keeping of e-books and electronic records as the PDF file was adopted as an international standard in 2008.
In the case of a PDF file provided in an e-book form, there are disadvantages in that provided content is limited because only an image having the same format as a publication can be outputted and multimedia elements, such as moving image/voice, cannot be added to the PDF file.
Furthermore, when receiving an e-book, a user inevitably receives only writings and images provided by a content provider because the user's interaction with objects, such as writings and an image within a document, is difficult. Furthermore, various types of content cannot be provided because a PDF file cannot be associated with media data on the Internet.
Accordingly, there is a need to change an existing static e-book based on a PDF document, outputting only an image having the same format as a publication, into a dynamic e-book capable of providing various types of content in response to a request from a user and to provide the dynamic e-book.